Challenges
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: 100.Themes.Writer's.Challenge. You see things and you say, "Why?" But I dream things that never were and say, "Why not?"
1. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

_As of now, I think this is one of my most favorites. _

**3/100: Light**

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and rain pounded on the windows at the three o'clock in the morning.

People were either sleeping heavily or being kept from sleeping by the rain.

Of course, being up that late at night (or that early in the morning) wasn't abnormal for our favorite insomniac detective.

L glanced around his and Light's room. It was dark, save for the random flashes of lightning and the dim light of his laptop.

Aforementioned item was now charging, therefore, L lacked anything to do. He couldn't very well go downstairs in order to get a midnight snack because he was indeed chained to the sleeping boy next to him.

He sighed inwardly and noticed in indifference that Light shifted as another rumble of thunder roared. There was a groggy groan and the shifting of bed sheets.

"Ryuzaki?" Light called out, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you still awake?"

"Light-kun should be used to my sleeping routines by now." He watched with bottomless eyes as the younger of the two turned on a lamp that was on the bedside table.

The lighting did not last long as lightning zipped outside making the lamp's bulb flicker and turn off.

The room was completely dark.

"Ryuzaki…?"

"The lights have gone out, Light-kun," L said, stating the obvious.

"I noticed."

It was only when there was a flash of lightning that L could see anything, and that was only for a few brief seconds. He could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. His laptop was not fully charged and therefore could not be used as lighting.

He was vulnerable in the dark.

It was the perfect chance for Kira to strike.

"We should get some candles, Light-kun."

L heard a small groan. "Where are they?"

"They are in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen!?" Light whisper-shouted. "How are we supposed to get down the stairs in the dark!?"

"We'll manage."

"Look," Light tried to reason. "Why don't you just go to sleep so you won't have to worry about the lights? Or even if you don't want to sleep, maybe you could just lie there until it's time for me to wake up."

"It would be the perfect opportunity for Kira to strike. Is that what you would like, Light-kun?"

Light grumbled. "Again with the Kira accusations. Fine. Let's just go get those candles."

Miraculously, they managed to stumble down the stairs almost unscathed.

They retrieved a candle or two, went half way up the stairs, and had to go back down in order to get matches before finally arriving to their bedroom.

Light lit the candles, seeing as how L didn't seem like he was going to do it.

Once they were lit, L grabbed one and went to sit on the floor.

Light, his sleepiness have gone away during their adventure down the stairs, went to sit down opposite of L so that the candle was in between them. He didn't know why they were sitting on the floor, but decided not to question it.

L noticed idly that the rain had finally stopped and the only thing that blocked the moonlight from streaming in through the window were the heavy clouds that still lingered. The only thing that allowed him to see Light in front of him was the warm glow of the candle.

He stared at Light shamelessly. He looked breathtaking in the delicious flickering glow. He looked like the type of person who could make others fall in love by a simple glance in his direction (_and it seemed that L was falling_). He looked… _beautiful_. He looked innocent in the gentle, yellow glow of the candle. He looked angelic… like a god…

A god…

Kira…

He couldn't allow himself to fall for him. He _wouldn't_.

Light sighed and, L noticed, the candle flickered before going out completely, leaving them both in the dark.

Just like that, both lights were gone.

Out of sight, out of mind.


	2. This innocence

_I wasn't too sure what to write with this one, but I always imagined the Wammy Kids having a troubled past and I'm sure having to go through all the pressure in their stay at Wammy's wasn't all that pleasant…_

_Don't own._

**8/100: Innocence**

While Wammy's was a place that many children considered a home, it was also dangerous.

In order to success L they must solve mysteries, crimes, and such things, therefore being exposed to the evil and gruesome side of the world that children shouldn't have to see at such a young age. Their innocence was stripped away.


	3. Breathe Again

_I like this one too. It's a tie between this one and chapter 3, Light (Out of Sight, Out of Mind). Oh and one more thing... When you read this line: "With each thrust, Mello's only thoughts were…" -.-; Get your mind out of the gutters XD. _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Matt or Mello, the stars of this chapter._

**10/100: Breathe Again**

It wasn't something Mello thought about often. It wasn't exactly the best of his memories.

It was scary- losing him like that.

He hadn't expected it. One second, Matt was leaning over the edge of the river to retrieve his fallen goggles and the next he was gone.

Mello barely had time to blink before he himself rushed over to the edge of the river. He looked this way and that, watching for his friend. Look for stripes, look for goggles, look for red hair, he kept telling himself. He peered in carefully, panicking when he couldn't spot his best friend.

He looked to the left, the direction in which the rapidly moving water was heading. Finally, after what seemed like eternities but was only about a few seconds, he saw them. He spotted _stripes._

Thanking God, Mello ran to catch up with where the river was taking Matt. He dashed a couple of inches ahead in order to be ready to grab him. He leaned as far as he could, his fingers only brushing against Matt's shirt only for him to be taken away by the current yet again.

Adrenaline ran through his veins, his thoughts were all in a mush from how fast and how much he was thinking, and he realized he wasn't breathing and didn't seem to care. He ran along the edge of the river, trying to keep up with his friend. He wasn't about to let him drown. He wasn't going to die- not on his account he wasn't. Not in a million years.

With new determination, Mello ran.

Fear clawed at his heart, bile rose in his throat, panic was itching and scratching to come out in shouts and screams and yells, but he didn't let any of that affect him as he leaned forward, almost loosing his footing, and finally, _finally_, grabbed Matt by the shirt.

He hauled his redhead friend out of the water, placing his arms under the other's arm pits, in order to carry him more easily. He laid Matt gently on the grass.

The sight of Matt made Mello almost want to cry. In the few minutes that Matt had been in the river, he had turned pale, oh so pale (the water was _freezing_, Mello finally realized). His lips were bluish and his eyes remained closed. There were droplets of water on his cheek that Mello could've sworn were tears. He looked so small, now that his clothes were soaked through and sticking to his body.

Mello froze. Matt wasn't breathing.

Before his mind could dwell on that one horrifying thought, Mello was in action. His hands were poised above Matt's chest, already performing CPR. With each thrust, Mello's only thoughts were, _He's not breathing. I can't let him go. I can't. I just can't. Please, don't leave me, Matt. You're all I've got… _The process went on for a while and Mello was getting ready to give up.

Tears began to gather at his eyes_. Could this really be it…?_

Mello jumped back as Matt sat up abruptly, coughing and hacking up water.

No sooner had Matt recovered, warm arms enveloped him in a hug, momentarily stopping his shivering.

Matt breathed again. They were going to be ok.


	4. Seeking Solace Under the Weeping Willow

**5/100- Seeking Solace**

The day seemed peaceful. The clouds were rolling gently in the sky, the sun was shinning, and Matt was sitting under the weeping willow that was near Wammy's.

The branches of the weeping willow made a small curtain from the windows in the orphanage, so it was actually safe to say that Matt had privacy in his own little sanctuary.

Matt liked to come here often. He usually came to cool down, to get some privacy, or to think in peace.

Today, he was here for the third reason.

Earlier that day, Mello and Near had been called into Roger's office. They had been there for a while when Mello came stomping out, barging into his and Matt's shared room and grabbing a backpack, throwing all type of random things in it.

Mello hadn't bothered to explain too much. From what Matt heard, L was killed by Kira before being able to choose a successor, so Roger had proposed that Near and Mello worked together; both of them would be L.

None of the orphans had ever actually met L, not even Mello and Near. At least, not in person. L was always safely hidden behind that gothic letter. Regardless, everyone was still devastated upon hearing the news of their idol's death.

Just imagine- you were raised to success a person, to become that person, to be better than that person. You work your hardest, you push your limits just to reach the goal of becoming L- and then he dies.

Of course it was devastating. Perhaps they had never actually met him or seen him but they were practically raised to become him so, the peaceful day was also somber.

But, L's death wasn't the only thing that was bothering Matt at the moment. His best friend, his only friend, Mello, was running away.

When Roger proposed that Near and Mello work together, of course Mello threw a fit. He'd rather run away than make allies with Near. So immature.

He hadn't even given Matt a first thought, let alone a second thought. After meeting up with Roger, he had stomped into their room, packed up and, bam, he was gone. Matt hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was too late. He didn't even get to say goodbye… Would he ever see his friend again?

Matt was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the soft crunch of the grass, announcing the approach of another person.

_Could it be? No, it couldn't… Mello…?_

His hope was dashed as he saw that it was indeed, not Mello. The stranger approaching seemed to be in his mid-twenties, slouched over with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other thumb fiddling with his lips. His long sleeved white shirt hung loosely from his shoulders and his jeans were baggy, almost covering his bare feet. He had wild, raven black hair that seemed to look very soft and Matt had a strange urge to touch it.

He shuffled over to where Matt sat, completely unfazed from the fact that he didn't seem to know the young boy who had already occupied that spot. The older man crouched down and sat, his knees pulled up to his chest beside the redhead boy. Matt raised an eyebrow at his peculiar way of sitting.

"What's wrong?" The stranger asked.

Matt's eyes widened in surprise. "What would make you think something is wrong, mister?" _It's none of your business!_

The older of the two glanced at the younger. "You have a somber aura around you."

"So?"

The stranger tilted his head slightly. "I assumed you were out here to seek solace. Am I incorrect?" He sounded incredulous at just the thought of being wrong.

Matt sighed, giving in. "Someone died today," he informed.

The stranger's expression didn't change. "Oh. Was that someone close to you?"

Matt thought for a moment. _Was_ L close to him? He had never actually met him but he _had _been raised to become him, so… "Yes. Very close."

A small smile tickled the stranger's lips. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Matt shook his head. "And that's not the only thing that happened today. My best friend, my only friend, really, is running away," he said, suddenly feeling very comfortable with the stranger. He didn't know what it was but the man had a strange feeling of comfort and safety around him. It made Matt feel content.

The older man hummed. "It doesn't seem like this day is shaping up to be a good one," he mumbled.

"You can say that again," he replied wearily.

"I'm pretty sure you understood me the first time." Matt glared but decided not to respond. He leaned his head against the trunk of the weeping willow wearily. Boy, was he tired…

Matt heard shifting next to him and opened his eyes a crack to see that the stranger was getting up.

"Matt-kun should rest, for tomorrow-" he smiled mischievously "-will be worse."

_Oh, gee, thanks. That's great consolation right there._

The man was about to walk into the dark forest that was close by Wammy's, when a thought popped into Matt's head. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, running after the stranger.

"Hey, mister!" He called out. The stranger paused, only half turning to face Matt. "How did you know my name?"

The stranger smirked, placing his index finger next to his lip innocently. "I have my ways."

Matt crossed his arms across his chest, not feeling freaked out at all by the way that sentence sounded. "Well, at least tell me your name. It's only fair."

The stranger smiled- a genuine smile. "You can call me… Lawliet. L Lawliet."

Matt's jaw dropped a little and he blinked. And in just that fraction of a second, L vanished.

x.X.x

Ghost? Hallucination? You decide.

Review please! 8D (This could be a one-shot all by itself XD)


	5. Always

**-.-**_ I've been feeling very down lately. Oh well, when I read this theme, I thought of A. In this short fic, __**A is a girl.**__ Oh and this is __**rated T**____for suicide. Do I have to change the over all rating? Please tell me in a review or something. Sorry for the __**A**__brupt ending. _

_I don't own B or the _idea_ of A._

**73/100: I Can't**

Average.

Ambushed.

Absurd.

Alive.

Ancient.

Alcoholic.

Adorable.

Aggravated.

Awful.

Arrogant.

Angelic.

Ashen.

Apathetic.

Annoying.

Abnormal.

They had never told her what A stood for. It was always left to her imagination. Why would they? She was just an experiment. A practice. The first pancake. A rough draft. A slopy copy.

She was…

Abandoned

… as soon as they figured out that she wasn't cut to be the next L.

She wasn't…

Astounding

Astonishing

… or Amazing, therefore she shouldn't have been at Wammy's House, the place for _extraordinary_ children. She was…

Average.

What were they thinking, bringing her to this place after her parents died? She was probably…

Accidental.

She was never meant to go to Wammy's. She couldn't keep up with all the work. The only person she talked to was B (_Backup. Betrayed. Beyond. Bemused. Bold. Beautiful. Bountiful. Boring. Blasphemy. No one knew what their letters stood for._ )

She was…

Ahead

…for a while but that didn't last long. She was…

Almost

…there, but she got lost under all the pressure. She couldn't take it. It was all an…

Anemic

…attempt to make herself believe she wasn't worthless. But they would show her the truth eventually. _Force _her to see it. She couldn't be the next L, even though that was what she was raised to become. What was she supposed to do now? Try harder?

That was the only option. So she did. She strained herself so hard, she went days, weeks without eating or sleeping and her friend, her only friend, B, trudged beside her wearily and worriedly, always for some unknown reason glancing frantically at the empty space above her head. What was so interesting up there anyway? It's not like her life was hanging on top of her head.

She could feel herself withering away; she could feel herself dying little by little, her weak little soul turning into nothing.

And one day it became too much.

"_I can't_ do this anymore."

x.X.x

It was a rainy morning. A hadn't been down to breakfast. She hadn't gone to the library either. She wasn't studying in the garden. B had checked. He started to become worried about her (more so than usual).

Was today the day? Had she finally given up? Had she finally cracked under the pressure? Poor girl…

A blanket of sorrow was somberly placed over his shoulders. The melancholy rain cloud above his head refused to go away as he trudged up the stairs to the left, shuffling slowly through the hallways and to the front of A's room.

He hesitated for a millisecond as his hand hovered near the door knob. He didn't bother knocking as he pushed open the door lightly. He walked in, closing it behind him. The lights were turned off, and her room looked very dark. The only window was covered with a thin curtain. The _tap-tap_ of the rain hitting the window was the only thing breaking the silence.

A was sitting on her chair in front of her desk, facing B as if she had been expecting him all along. B noticed she had something in her lap and taking a closer look he finally realized what it was.

She fingered the gun lightly, and looked at B with teary eyes.

"What do you think 'A' stands for, B?"

He pressed his lips together, his mouth becoming dry. His eyes darted to the space above her head. The numbers were going down _oh so fast_.

She sat up straighter. Her hazel hair fell neatly around her shoulders. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and tilted slightly to the side. Resting on her lap was the gun, her pale fingers ghosting over it.

"Do you love me, B?" She asked, once again breaking the silence.

He answered both of her questions.

"Always."

She smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek.

She picked up the gun placing it against the side of her head. Her eyes were trained on B's. No words were said. B didn't try to stop her (he knew her time was up. The numbers were almost there). He knew there was nothing he could do about it anyway. And she was glad that she didn't try to stop her. She didn't want to die…

Alone.

Now she could die in the company of B, her friend, her would-be lover. She could finally rest in peace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_BANG._

"_Always."_


	6. Funny Farm

_O.O This was… __**intense**__. I've never written something like this before so please tell me whether I got the mood right and everything (which would be a crazed type of thing, obviously, since the theme __is__ Insanity.)_

_I had originally started writing this for Friday the 13 but I didn't finish it in time. __**Now**__ I decided I could finish this in like half an hour. I just wrote without thinking and I really like the way this came out. SO please tell me what you think. Review. :3_

_Oh and I got tons of inspiration from the song __**Funny Farm**__. It's amazing and so, so cool! Here, I'll even give you a link. It's about BB :3  
_

_http://www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com(SLASH)watch?v=kicvW3CAgV8_

_I don't own the awesomenesses(lol) that are B and L and Light or the awesome song Funny Farm Techno Remix. _

**12/100: Insanity**

Dark eyes darted around the room.

All those voices, they were everywhere and yet they were nowhere. He pressed himself harder against corner of the wall. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he hugged himself and looked about.

Those horrible whispers… Those terrifying shouts… Those screams and cries and sobs… Why would they not be silent?

Hands reached out for him and B jumped. They were grabbing him- his hair, his legs, his shirt, his hands- anything they could manage to get a hold of.

He darted to the bed in his bedroom and flew under the covers, as if that thin sheet of cloth could protect him.

Still, the hands were insistent and proceeded to rip and tear at the bed covers, managing to scrape and scratch Beyond Birthday. They grabbed his shoulders proceeding to shake him violently.

B screamed.

"_Wake up!" _

He opened his eyes and jumped up. The world spun and his breath was heavy. He looked around the room, looking for the source of the voices, but was only able to find one person and _his_ voice was distorted.

L was holding his face, both of his spidery, soft hands firmly and gently grabbing the sides of his cheeks so that B looked at him directly. Finally, B was able to calm down to be able to hear what his lover was saying. "It's just a dream."

Oh and you wouldn't know how much B wanted to believe that; how much he wanted to believe that this _wasn't_ just _another_ dream. And he knew for sure it was a dream because L was _there._ And B knew that L had left. He had left him. Abandoned him.

B had warned him, but did L listen? Of course not. He left to chase after that _Light Yagami. _

B had told him. "If you leave, I'll go insane! I'm not kidding."He had practically _begged_, almost going on his _knees_, pleading for L not to leave. But did L take him seriously? No. He thought it was a joke and so he left- he _left _-and then things got worse and worse and now, you see, he's gone completely out of his mind.

Things didn't make any sense anymore. He confused his nightmares with reality because they would always blend together. The voices were always there, just talking and talking (it was never ending chatter) and crying and shouting and whispering and laughing and he was never alone! He never got a moment of peace!

And it was often that he got to dream of L and he never knew whether to laugh or cry and it always ended up in some odd, eerie combination of both because L _left_ but he was right _there_, right there in front of him!

So B would start with his odd combination of laughing and crying and L would glare at him and spit, "See, Beyond, this is why I left you. You're such a freak. You'll drive me nuts!"

And B would keep rolling around on the bed, laughing so hard his stomach hurt and crying so hard he couldn't breathe, but he always managed to gasp, "You're the one that made me this way, Lawliet!" Then he'd laugh some more, proceeding to trying to regain his breath so he could shout, "It's all your fault! It's your fault they're coming to take me away! I'm going to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time!"

And he'd just keep laughing as he heard the front door _slam!_ shut as L left him _another_ time. He'd find it hilariously depressing and would simply keep rolling around laughing and crying-

And then he'd wake up (for real this time) and he was still laughing and crying except this time L wasn't there telling him it was just a dream. There were nurses and nice young men in their clean white coats trying to make him calm. There were always the four white, clean white, bright white, walls that surrounded him 24/7. There was no other color in the room. Even the bed was starch white. Even his clothes were starch white. His fucking _skin_ was so pale it could be called white. It was blinding.

Then there was, however, a sudden contrast in color that would catch his eye as he would see his ex-lover standing in the far corner of the room. His raven black hair looked darker against the blinding walls but his pale, soft skin seemed to blend in and then there was the contrast again as his eyes (his deep and endless eyes) would bore holes into his skin, just staring, looking, watching as B went crazier and crazier each and every day. He would simply stand there and _stare_, leaning against the white, white, wall with his hands in his pockets, simply _staring _as the doctors and the nurses tried to sedate him to stop him from yelling and crying and laughing.

But he never noticed any of this because the voices- they wouldn't _shut up_. They were just there, laughing and shouting and snorting and sobbing and screaming and making strange sounds and sometimes giving him a taste of silence simply to tease him because of course they would start all over again, making him suffer, never giving him a _single_ moment of _silence_.

But Beyond Birthday never complained. He just did his odd combination of laughing and crying, the voices making a ruckus in the background of his mind, while L simply stared.


	7. Shinigami Eyes

**A/N: A poem about Beyond Birthday! Yayz! Or at least, a poem about his eyes. ^^; I've had this poem lying around for a while, and now I found the perfect opportunity to post it!**

**Oh and on**_** another note (^^)**_**, could you please make sure to vote on the poll on my profile? 8D thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**37/100: Eyes**

The numbers go down  
Before his very eyes  
Will it go beyond birthday  
Or will they cry?

They go without knowledge  
Of what they wish know  
Everyday wondering  
Who will now go?

Their very own lives  
Hung above thy heads  
The numbers go down  
And then they are dead

The simples of glance  
Always by chance  
Always surrounding him  
Never surprising him

Death always close  
Scythe at thy neck  
Numbers count down  
One person is dead  
And everyone wonders  
Who will be next?

He is no fool  
He does not wonder  
For he already knows  
It's the one over yonder

To have this power  
Is it gift or curse?  
To be able to see  
Those numbers of yours

No point in wondering  
What they truly are  
These eyes of his  
Are demonic by far

He has stopped pondering  
And simply looks about  
To see who is the next one  
Whose death will come around

---

-.-; I don't know what happened. FanFiction messed up the layout in which I had this. I tried editing it right now but I apologize if it remains messy. I hope you can still enjoy it.


	8. To The End

_WOW. This is super long. o.O It started out as a Misa-centric drabble and then turned into this huge, epic __thing __with its own mini-plot and everything. So yeah, here is a new chapter. I've written ten challenges so far. 90 more to go! -.-;_

_Oh and I used some lyrics from the song To The End by My Chemical Romance. That song inspired this theme. x3 MCR Rules!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance or their awesome songs. I do not own Death Note or its characters. I do own _a _Death Note *evil laugh* Fear me!!_

**66/100- Traps**

Misa wasn't stupid.

She wasn't blind.

She could see perfectly well, thank you very much.

Light was never home with her. He was barely ever around. Even after his confinement, after the handcuffs were taken off, Light rarely ever went home to Misa.

Sometimes it seemed that he dreaded coming home; he seemed to start choking as soon as he stepped foot in the house. It was like he thought it was his own doom or something.

She used to tell herself that the house simply brought bad memories. It can't be easy killing so many criminals, even if it was for a good deed.

That's what she used to tell herself, anyway.

Then she started visiting the Kira head quarters more often; floor 10 where most of the activity went on.

And Misa is not stupid.

She's not blind either.

She would see those fleeting looks that L and Light exchanged. She noticed as they simultaneously disappeared only to come back with slightly disheveled hair and slightly rumpled clothes. She would watch on in jealously as they used any excuse possible to physically interact with each other- passing files they're fingers would brush; showing an important web site on the computer they would hover around each other; Light saying that L had frosting on the corner of his mouth and brushing it off with his hand (although Misa was sure he wished he could do it with his mouth).

She would see how Light could be oh so gentle around L but always in a bad mood with Misa; how he didn't mind L invading his personal space but complained if Misa latched onto his arm.

Oh, no. Misa wasn't stupid. She wasn't blind either.

_This elevator only goes up to ten. _

_He's not around he's always looking at men._

She started buying things.

Things she needed, things she wanted, things she didn't like, everything- with Light's money. It comforted a little, living in a fantasy where she could pretend that Light loved her; where she could pretend that he wasn't really doing anything with Ryuzaki. Where she could pretend that Light would eagerly get home every night and spend the rest of the night with her; where she could pretend that she wasn't just a pawn in Kira's game.

She didn't want to see the truth, even if she saw it everyday at the Kira Headquarters.

She could only keep up the lies for so long, however.

_Got nasty blisters from the money she spends._

She got a life of her own and it shows

by the Benz she drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens

When ever she saw and L and Light she felt… _rejected. _Used. Betrayed. Tricked into the many traps Light had set up.

Well no more.

Misa had a plan. She was the one planning mischief behind his back. Now, she had a trap up _her_ sleeve.

*

"Ryuzaki, may I speak to you alone?"

L only barely looked over his shoulder, his typing never faltering.

"It's important," Misa tried again. "It's about… the Kira case."

This piqued L's curiosity. He unfolded himself from his seat and led Misa out of the room.

"Preferably somewhere without cameras, Ryuzaki."

L glanced at her. "Hopefully there will be no murder attempt, Amane-san."

Misa shook her head. "No. It's just something important."

L seemed to weigh his options before heading to the elevator.

Soon, they both found themselves on the roof of the building. The scenery was breath taking, Misa admitted, but she had more important things to deal with.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?" L urged.

She took a deep breath making sure that her face remained an emotionless mask. "Ryuzaki," she paused. "L. I…" _Don't hesitate just spit it out before you lose your nerve_. "…I am the second Kira."

L seemed stunned for a minute or two.

"You do realize what you have just confessed, Misa Amane?"

She nodded gravely.

"And that you will be taken in for execution, most likely."

"Yes, L, I know. But before you do, I have a plan. You need evidence to prove who is the first Kira, correct? I _know_ that Light is the first Kira. I want revenge on Light. _Oh_ don't look at me like that, L, I know what you two have been doing."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Misa."

"You want to catch Kira, don't you?!" she cried out desperately, tears beginning to gather at her eyes.

"…Indulge me."

She took a calming breath. "This is the plan."

*

L was left in silence, after Misa explained her thoughts. "Yes, that has a very high possibility of working."

Misa let out a sigh.

"However," L continued. "Merely out of pure curiosity, I feel the need to inquire, why? Why do you feel the need to 'get revenge' on Light now of all times?"

She took in a shuddering breath. "I hate him. He betrayed me. He's cheating on me."

"You do realize that in carrying out this plan, not only would you be betraying but Light, but also helping me, L, the man who Light is cheating on you with? Not that I'm saying we _shouldn't_ do it. I'm merely curious as to your line of thinking."

"Light, he," her shoulders slumped forward. "He made me a promise when we first met. Now he's broken it. You never made me a promise so you couldn't have possibly broken it." Her head hung lower. Her voice came out in whispers. "Your betrayal isn't as bad as his."

Arms enveloped her in a hug. Misa's eyes were trained on the ground even as L's words were whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Misa Amane. For helping me solve this case."

*

Misa was lying down on her bed, deep in thought. Her conversation with L earlier had left her in calm, numb mood. She was still shocked, though- shocked that she was carrying through with it. Even if she didn't want to anymore, she didn't really have a choice. She had already confessed to L. If she followed through with the plan, or if she decided to back out, the results would be the same.

She sat up in bed lazily, remembering that she still had something to do before the plan could actually be put in motion.

"Rem," she called out softly. Not two seconds later, the shinigami appeared before her.

"What is it, Misa?"

"I need your help," she announced. "We have a plan."

*

The door slammed open, announcing the arrival of Light.

"Misa," he called out. "I'm home." Already, she could hear the annoyance in his voice. She said nothing, patiently waiting for him in the bedroom.

"Misa…?" He called out again, peeking around the house. "There you are," he said upon spotting her. He moved to give her a kiss on the lips, but she rejected him.

"No, Light! It's over!" She cried out, clutching something behind her back. Let's see how Light felt now; how he would like the taste of his own medicine- rejection.

He seemed stunned. "What…? Misa… No. Stop fooling around." He tried to hug her.

"No, Light! Didn't you hear! I said it's over." She took a step back from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, feigning concern.

"Oh, quit the act, Light. You don't care about me!"

Light bit back a growl. "Misa, don't be this way. I'm not sure what's bothering you-"

"What's bothering me!?" She gasped, tears streaming down her face. "What bothers me is the fact that you dare kiss me and hug me and order me around when you're _sleeping with L_! And not only that, but behind my back! It's called cheating, Light! _Cheating_!"

She was in absolute hysterics now, having fallen down to her knees, the object she was hiding earlier in plain view, clutched tightly to her chest: a Death Note.

"You knew," Light said his voice flat.

"It's so obvious, Light!" Misa shouted. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not blind and I'm not _stupid! _I'm tired of being a pawn in your stupid games!"

"You said I could use you!" Light screamed, losing his cool.

"In return for your love! And newsflash, Light- I never got that!" She sat up, opening the Death Note to a blank page and shakily holding a pen in her hand. "It's over, Light."

"Don't you dare, Misa." She looked up and realized with wide eyes that Light suddenly was also holding a Death Note, hand poised to write.

"How are you planning to kill me, Light? Huh? Heart attack? Do you want to cause me more heart ache? That _is _your signature death. Or maybe suicide? Will you make me leave a last letter proclaiming a stupid message? What other ways could you manipulate me or kill me? Car accident, perhaps? Go ahead, Kira! Let's see who kills who first!" Misa let out a sob, leaning down to write even though she knew that she wouldn't actually do anything. Unbeknownst to Light, this was all just a test. She wanted to know what he would do…

_If you marry me, would you bury me?_

_Would you carry me to the end? _

She didn't lunge at Light as he hastily scribbled down her name. She didn't panic as the Death Note took over her actions. She knew that in the end, if her plan carried out fine, Light would be the one feeling used. Light would be feeling betrayed. Light would be the one feeling rejection. Light would be the one to fall in the trap.

"Misa, you made a grave mistake. Hm. Unfortunate. You could have ruled the world by my side. But you let something as petty as jealousy get in your way of ruling next to me, _Kira_, God of the new world."

Misa ignored Light's little speech. She took one last, unnoticeable glance to the camera safely hidden in the room.

She realized through dull senses that she was turning on the water to the bathtub. Suicide, huh? Wonderful… Not.

She didn't bother removing any clothing. She was going to die anyway. Slowly, she submerged herself in the water.

The last thing she heard was Light's laughter.

The last thing she thought was: _It's all you now, L._

*

Guns were what greeted Light when he walked into headquarters the next day.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at each angry face of the Japanese Task Force. "W-what's g-going on?"

"Light Yagami," L said, a solemn yet gloating tone to his voice. "You are under arrest for being the first Kira."

Aizawa appeared behind Light, handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"W-what!? No! You can't do this! You have no proof!" He cried out, heart racing.

"You are mistaken."He nodded towards the computer screens, which were playing last night's ordeal.

Light stared in stunned silence.

Finally, realization seemed to settle in. "It was all a trick." His eyes widened. "It was a plan! The whole thing! It was all a _trap_!"

"Yes, Light." The dropped honorary did not go unnoticed. Soichiro groaned in defeat somewhere in the background.

"My own son," he seemed to be mumbling. "What a disgrace…"

Light still didn't _want_ to understand- understand that he was caught, defeated, _trapped_. "B-but how? How could Misa agree to this?"

"She had no need to," L informed. "It was all Misa Amane's idea. She came up to me, confessing to be the Second Kira. She then proposed to carry out her plan – last night's ordeal – in order for me to have evidence of you being Kira.

"At first I thought this was all just another plan to get to me but the anger in her eyes told me otherwise. There was no way she could have been lying. When questioned, she declared that the reason for her abrupt betrayal towards you, Light Yagami, was because you broke a promise you made her when you first met.

"So you see, Kira-kun, it was your own pawn, your own player, your own side-kick, your own "queen" who betrayed you. She tricked you right into my palm and now you are trapped. You can't talk your way out of this one, Kira."

"I was cleansing the world from evil!" Light tried anyway. "I was getting rid of evil! The world is rotting! Who else was going to do it?! I was the only one who could! I was the only one who would! I used the power of the Death Note to my advantage!"

"NO!" L shouted, his patience wearing thin. "The Death Note is the deadliest weapon known to mankind. And you, Light Yagami, you're just another murderer. You're nothing more but a crazy serial killer; that's all you are. Nothing more, nothing less."

Light stared for a few moments before letting his head fall. His shoulders began shaking. A few giggles escaped his mouth before he was full out laughing. "Thanks, Misa! Thank you so much! It's all thanks to you!!" He started shouting.

"Indeed," L deadpanned. "Thank you, Misa Amane, for solving the case. Let us not speak ill of her, Kira-kun. Also thanks to Rem-san, for not intervening when Light murdered Misa-san and for bringing an extra copy of the video."

Rem emerged from her hiding place, saying nothing but settling for glaring venomously at Light.

"It was Misa's wish for me not to intervene," she said at last, then remained silent.

"Light," L walked up to Kira, standing right in front of him so that any small movement would make their noses brush. "What does it feel like, hm? To be trapped in your own web of lies and not be able to get out of it?"

Light's only response was laughter, as he was hauled away to face Justice.


End file.
